


Notes from a Conference

by IvanW



Series: Forever [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Letters, Love, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Admiral Kirk is away at a conference he exchanges notes with his bondmate and husband, Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**To: Spock**

**From: Jim**

Hey Spock

I’m bored here. Maybe I should have had you come here with me after all. Remember when we used to love living in San Francisco? Those days seem long ago now. I miss our farmhouse in Iowa but mostly I miss you in our farmhouse in Iowa. I can imagine you sitting at the dining room table drinking your tea and petting the cat while you read some physics article on your PADD wearing your robes. God, I wish I was there right now. I miss you so much my heart aches.

After the official meetings ended for today, I went to the officer’s lounge. You can probably feel this through our bond but I was propositioned twice. Once by an Orion female with really long curly red hair. As you know they can be pretty bold and this one put her hand on my crotch pretty much without so much as a by-your-leave. Which is kinda why I think you might have known through the bond. Don’t worry I promptly removed it (her hand not my crotch!) and sent her on her way. The second one was a Klingon if you can believe it. He wasn’t as aggressive as the Orion but I decided to just go back to my room after that. Maybe I’m too old for the bar scene.

I can’t believe I still have three more days of this. I’ll send you a note tomorrow.

All my love, Jim.

 

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

Dearest Jim,

I trust that this correspondence finds you well.

It is cold here today and I believe there is anticipation of snow tomorrow. I lit a fire and sat in front of it with the cat for a bit, but it was not the same for either of us. We both missed your presence with you not here to sit and snuggle with us. I did have tea and read a fascinating physics article.  

I am gratified to hear that you did not commit sexual congress with either the female Orion or the male Klingon.

I did speak with Nyota earlier and she and Leonard are doing well. She sends their love to you.

I look with anticipation to your return but until then,

I remain yours,

Spock

 

**To: Spock**

**From: Jim**

Hey Sweetie

I know you’re probably rolling your eyes at the endearment but I can’t help myself. You are my sweetie.

I am sending this before my first meeting because last night I dreamed of you and when I woke up and you weren’t lying next to me I was so overwhelmed by the loss I may have gotten a little emotional. I’ve heard that as we age we have less control of our emotions. I bet that frightens you a bit since you already think I have no control.

It’s not like we’ve never been parted before but yeah it’s been a while and I don’t even know why I agreed to come and speak at this thing. I just want to be home with you. Which is kind of crazy, huh? When did I become a homebody? See what old age does to you? Older age. I’m not old yet, am I?

I love you,

 Jim


	2. Chapter 2

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

Dearest Jim,

I, too, regret that when you awakened from your dream it was to an empty bed. When I went to retire last night it took a great deal of meditation before I was able to slide under the covers without you there to warm me. As you are aware I have come to rely on you as my own personal heater.

You agreed to attend and give lectures because you are highly intelligent and need the mental stimulation.

As for your advancing years, while you are no longer the Jim of our youth, each day I spend with you is one to be treasured.

The cat is requesting to be fed.

Always,

Spock

 

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

Ashayam,

I have been thinking of you since I received your correspondence this morning.

That is not entirely correct. I always think of you as you are my heart, my T’hy’la.

However, I have been thinking of you even more frequently than is normal. I surmise that some of this is due to the unwelcome separation we are both currently enduring. But I believe also your note of this morning concerning your discord at waking alone has unsettled me. I have tried meditation but I believe only your presence will provide relief.

I await your next correspondence.

Forever,

Spock

 

**To: Spock**

**From: Jim**

Sweetie,

Awe, I loved your note, though I am sorry you are unsettled. Is it the bond? Is it having trouble with us being apart? I should have thought of that when I decided I would attend this.

The day went all right. My last lecture was exceedingly crowded and I have to admit I got just a little nervous. I know being nervous is illogical and I have given this lecture a million times (yeah that is exaggeration by the way, I know it hasn’t been a million). Then before I could even leave the room I had all these young cadets come flying at me with their questions. I spent another hour just talking to them. Some even asked me for my autograph like I was someone famous for heaven’s sake.

I’m due to meet Stiles and Archer for dinner in a few, but I just want to say before I go, I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you.

What is it you say?

Taluhk nash-veh k'dula

Jim


	3. Chapter 3

**To: Spock**

**From: Admiral James T. Kirk**

Spock

Done with dinner and I think maybe I just might be just might be kinda sorta inebriated. Wasn’t gonna have anything but they made me! No really.

I’m back at the hotel though and safe and sound with my honor still intact! Cool huh?

I miss you like hotcakes. Wait, that didn’t come out right. But I think you know what I mean.

Two more days. I changed my flight though so I’m coming back the day after tomorrow in the afternoon instead of the evening cause you know I have to see you sooner even if it’s only a few hours.

I’m too old for this shit. I belong home with you.

Kiss the cat for me will you?

Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sooooooooooooo muccccccccccccccch

James T. Kirk

 

**To: Admiral James T. Kirk**

**From: Spock**

Admiral James T. Kirk

I was unaware we were back to formality after all this time together. But if that is your current desire I will attempt to indulge you.

I am not at all surprised by your willingness to give into peer pressure and imbibe alcoholic beverages at an alarming rate. You are aware that I have extensive knowledge of your past and background. I cannot say I am pleased that you were in this state but I am gratified that you returned safely to your accommodations.

You remain mine and I remain yours,

Spock, formerly Commander Spock

Addendum

Admiral, while I appreciate your affection for the cat I will not place my lips upon it though I did convey the sentiment to it.

Yours, Spock

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**To: Spockie**

**From: Jimmy**

Spockie!

I woke up in the middle of the night to your notes. That’s okay that you don’t wanna kiss Myron. I know how you dislike fur on your mouth. LMAO!

I’m still a bit tipsy! Can you believe it? Oh and when you call me admiral in that disapproving voice? Wow, gets me hard just thinking about it. But don’t worry I will behave.

Going back to bed now.

Love ya,

Jimmy

 

**To: Jimmy**

**From: Spock**

Jimmy,

I see we are now using ridiculous nicknames. I will once more indulge you, but it is my hope that you will revert to your normal self once the alcohol is out of your system. The fact that you are still “tipsy” as you say leads me to believe you imbibed far more than you should have and I do hope you did not try to operate any vehicles while in this state.

You start using slang in your correspondence when you are intoxicated as well. For example “wanna” and “ya”. One can assume the meaning of these, but I prefer proper words and grammar.

I remain eternally yours,

Spock


	5. Chapter 5

**To: Spock**

**From: Jim**

Hi Spock

My head is killing me. And yes, I can see you all the way from San Francisco and I know you have that “I told you so” look on your face. I really wish Bones were here with one of his hypos and you know it has to be bad if I am wishing for that.

I have to give a lecture this morning and I am not certain how I will get through it.

Sorry for the drunken notes. I know you don’t approve but I still have to say even though my head hurts like hell the thought of your disapproval really gets me hot. Can’t help it, Spock, I am unrepentant when it comes to how much I want you.

I’m supposed to meet Sulu and Scotty for dinner tonight. Knowing them both as I do I am sure they will try to talk me into consuming more alcohol. I think I will try to avoid it.

Tomorrow afternoon cannot come soon enough.

All my love,

Jim

 

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

T’hy’la,

I sense an attempt at false levity in your last correspondence. Is it because you are experiencing pain? Perhaps you should cancel your lecture and rest for an additional period.

It might also be something to consider regarding your plans to meet with Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott. I know you look forward to these periods of socialization and you do not see them often, but I would rather you care for your health than keep appointments.

The cat has begun to look for you around the house. He has not yet figured out where you are so he keeps searching. I have tried to convey that you will be home tomorrow but I am not certain he understands English or Vulcan.

Taluhk nash-veh k'dula

Spock

 

**To: Spock**

**From: Jim**

Dear Spock

I know you’re concerned for my health after my last visit to the doctor, but I’m fine, really. I just had a hangover and it’s gotten better. Mostly. You know I wouldn't really do anything to make you worry, right?

I did the lecture though I don’t think I was at my best. Nobody accused me of giving a shoddy lecture though, so I think I’m good. I don’t have anything in the afternoon though and don’t have to meet the guys for a few hours so I do think I am going to take a nap. That makes me a little old, huh? Having to take a nap.

Poor Myron! At least he still has you. Which is more than I can say for me right now! Grrr. Have I told you how much I miss you? I want to touch you so badly.

Forever,

Jim 

 

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

My Jim,

I am going to continue to be concerned for your welfare, as you know. You are of utmost importance to me.

If you are insistent in maintaining your appointment with Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott I would ask that you at least keep it to a minimum and you retire early. I would not request this of you normally but I am not there to ascertain your wellness for myself so I would ask that you indulge me.

Please notify me when you are leaving and when you return. I apologize if my concern seems unjustified.

Taluhk nash-veh k'dula

Spock         

  
**To: Spock**

**From: JIm**

Sweetheart,

I am fine. I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you. Not about that.

I’m running late though (woke up late) and have to run out to meet Sulu and Scotty. I’ll send you a note the minute I’m back, okay?

Love you more than anything,

Jim

    
  
      

 


	6. Chapter 6

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

Ashayam

I know you think I am excessively worrying. Perhaps I am. But you recently had a tumor removed from your brain. It was benign for which I am gratified, but any headaches you incur cause me distress. I am aware it was likely because of your alcohol consumption but I wish to be cautious.

You have now been gone three point four hours and have not given me your assurance that you have returned to your hotel. I know it is illogical to give into undue concern and I am attempting not to message either Mr. Sulu or Mr. Scott to learn your whereabouts.

You remain in my thoughts always,

Spock

 

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

Jim

I still have not heard from you and it is now four point five hours since you left to meet Sulu and Scott. My agitation has increased and though I have tried meditation it does not ease my unrest.

Please advise at your earlier convenience you are well. I am going to message Mr. Scott and Mr. Sulu.     

Spock

 

**To: Spock**

**From: Jim**

Spock, sweetie,

Oh my God. Honey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m okay, I promise. I just made it back to the hotel. Scotty and Sulu both said you messaged them. You could have totally commed me, you know? I should have told you the restaurant and you could have even reached me through them. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.

We just spent a long time reminiscing. I only had two glasses of wine and I promise I had a driver.

I love you,

Jim  

 

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

Jim

I am relieved to hear from you but I did try to comm you. There was no response. In the future, should you attend another conference of this nature, I would appreciate being notified of your eating destination.

I trust you had a pleasant visit with your former crew members.

Spock

 

**To: Spock**

**From: Jim**

You’re still upset I can tell.

I stupidly left my communicator in the room. I didn’t even think you would contact me that way as you haven’t done so yet and you had told me you didn’t want to “bother me” as you said. Which you are no bother ever.

I wish I was on the transport home right now. I know if you could see me and touch me you’d know I am all right and that I love you.

Jim

 

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

My Jim

I am not still upset because to be upset after you have already assured me you were well is illogical.

I do wish, as always, that you would take your safety and health more seriously, if not for your own sake, then mine. You will recall it took some convincing for me to have you see a doctor about your headaches in the first place.

I, too, wish you were on your way here, but I know you will return to me tomorrow. They are anticipating snow, so I have gathered extra firewood in anticipation of your wanting a fire upon your arrival.

Taluhk nash-veh k'dula

Spock

 

**To: Spock**

**From: Jim**

Hi Spock

I have bad news. I thought I was going to get to leave tomorrow afternoon but Archer and Stiles asked me to stay one more day so I won’t be able to make it until the next morning. I’m sorry.

I’m disappointed too.

All my love,

Jim

 

**To: Jim**

**From: Spock**

Ashaya

It is illogical, of course, to feel disappointment, yet I can admit that I do. I no longer find it pleasant to be apart from you. I have not for a number of years, but this recent separation, however brief, has seemed particularly grievous.

I have this fear, illogical I know, and even you would admit that it was, of losing you. It pains me to have to admit this. And I am aware that an additional day being separated does not mean I am losing you. I am merely…unsettled.

There is someone at the door. No doubt Mrs. Cleeves from next door with more blueberries. I will send this note and then go to let her in.

I am yours as you are mine,

Spock

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Spock rose slowly from his seat on the sofa. Myron had been curled beside him and he was less than pleased to be disturbed. Spock barely spared the cat a glance as he shuffled to the door in the slippers Jim had given him for his last birthday.

He had long since stopped telling Jim it was illogical to provide him birth anniversary gifts since his T’hy’la did as he pleased no matter what Spock had to say about it.

Spock wanted Jim home with him. He did not fear many things. Never had. To be apprehensive about matters you could not change was illogical. Spock had fought many alien races and survived numerous battles and away missions. He did not fear his own death.

There was one thing Spock did fear, however, and it was a tremendous fear. He feared Jim’s death. Logically Spock knew it was more likely than not he would outlive his bondmate and he dreaded it. So if he had become something of a “damn worry-wart” as Dr. McCoy would say, so be it.

He reached the door and opened it expecting Mrs. Cleeves.

“Hi.” Jim smiled bright enough to burn away all the clouds.

For a moment, Spock’s lungs seized as he stared at his mate, certain he had conjured him up because it was what he desired above all things.

“You-you deceived me,” he said. Not at all what he wanted to say.

Jim winked. “Yeah but just a tiny deception. And it was for a good cause, wasn’t it? Can I come in? It’s cold out here.”

Without thinking, Spock grabbed Jim and swung him high in the air. “Jim!”

“Hey, hey, geez. I know I’m like a rag doll to you, but easy,” Jim said with a laugh, steadying himself on Spock’s shoulders.

Slightly mortified by his extreme display of emotion, Spock carefully placed Jim on the floor of the entryway. He cleared his throat. “I apologize. I was pleased to see you.”

Jim laughed again, and the rich warmth soothed Spock as nothing had for the days Jim was gone. He could not help it. He pulled Jim to him and held him tightly against him. Spock had felt cold for days but now…now he felt warmth.

Jim’s arms came around him. “I’m really pleased to see you, too.”

“How are you here?” Spock asked, his voice rough and hoarse.

“I left early. I couldn’t stay away any longer,” Jim said, laying his head on Spock’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

Spock exhaled very slowly and lifted is hand to Jim’s face. “T’hy’la?”

Jim nodded. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Spock melded with his mate, entering his mind, joining them, overwhelming love surrounding them, bonding them anew as it did each time and…they were both home.

**Author's Note:**

> This has officially become the final part of the Forever series, with Conduct Unbecoming how they got together, What I see part of their struggles, and this one with them several years later.


End file.
